powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Ranger Catastrophe (Revisited Series)
A Ranger Catastrophe 'is a two part episode during season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. It marks the beginning of the story arc surrounding the retention of Kimberly Ann Hart on the team, the only appearance of the Shogunzords, as well as the introduction of Katherine Mary Hillard, her backup. Plot Rita corrupts and brainwashes a girl named Kat, whose family has just moved to Angel Grove, to serve her. Later, Finster has discovered the location of the lost Ancient Zords! In order to bring them to life for their own evil purposes, Rita & Zedd will need some unwilling assistance from the Power Rangers. First, while the Tengas distract the teens from a relaxing day at the beach, Rita's enthralled pawn Katherine steals the Pink Ranger's Power Coin! With it, she'll be able to sneak aboard the Falconzord and ambush the White Ranger when Ninjor needs his help most, facing a giant Goldar! Will our heroes fall for this plot, and can Kimberly survive for long with her Coin in the hands of evil? Summary Part 1: The Cat Rises Katherine Hillard has just moves from Sydney, Australia. She captured by Rita and, like with Alpha 5 and Tommy before her, is brainwashed and corrupted to serve the Empress. She is given orders to capture Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger, and deliver her Power Coin to her. Part 2: Changing of the Zords Alpha angrily berates Katherine for putting Tommy and Kimberly at risk and for violating their trust. He concludes by saying Katherine isn't ready for Rangerdom and that she wanted Kimberly dead so she could go after Tommy. Part 3: Follow that Cab! Kimberly reads the newspaper and discovers in an article that a world-famous gymnastics coach is coming to Angel Grove looking for talented gymnasts to compete in the Pan Global Games. She agrees to at least go see him (as Alpha is still having bad dreams of Kim leaving forever) and discuss the prospects of instead training her to improve her skills in gymnastics (for continuing her Ranger service), and Bulk and Skull tag along as extra security. However, in order to capture Kimberly, Zedd and Rita turn the cab they're driving in into the Crabby Cabbie monster. Rita and Zedd come up with a plan to create a monster with a Ranger trapped inside so that their fellow Rangers would not be able to destroy the monster due to the risk of destroying their friend. They settle on Kimberly just for the idea of seeing her suffer. Kimberly meets Tommy at the juice bar and tells him that a world renowned trainer is in Angel Grove, Kim decides to go and visit him once she had combed her hair and had a drink. Tommy asks her if that's a good idea since Alpha has been having bad dreams lately about her leaving, and Kim reassures him that Alpha will be fine for now. Kimberly's car is stolen and this give Rita and Zedd the window to create the monster, when Kimberly, with the help of Bulk and Skull borrow a cab to chase the car thief. Rita and Zedd turn the cab into the Crabbie Cabbie, forcing the Rangers to try and contain the monster rather than destroy it until a way can be found to separate the humans from the monster. Back at the Command Center, Alpha and Delta manage to create a device to extract Kimberly, Bulk and Skull. Once Tommy in the White Shogunzord sees this the Rangers form the Shogun Megazord, Tower formation and defeat the monster with the attack strike Post-battle, Bulk and Skull catch the criminal and return Kimberly her car. Later at the Command Center, Kimberly tells the team she will try and see the visiting trainer, while Alpha 5 peeks around a corner, oily tears gleaming from his visor. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Catherine Sutherland as Kat Hillard and as Katastrophe (voice) *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Romy J. Sharf as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Tony Oliver as Saba (voice) Quotes *'Kimberly: How did it go at the animal shelter? ---- *'Kimberly': Hey, look. ---- *'Rita': I knew, I knew it, I knew it. *'Lord Zedd': What in the name of evil now? ---- *'Rita': Take a look, Zedd. ---- *'Rita': Alert the dimwits. *'Rito': You rang? ---- *'Rito': What's with her? ---- *'Rita': Listen to me. All of you. The rangers have taken the bait. ---- *'Kimberly': Aisha, over here. Look she bought the kitty with. *'Aisha': Hey, guys. *'Billy': Hey. *'Kimberly': Do we keep the cat? ---- *'Tommy': Alright, that's great. *'Kimberly': I've always wanted a pet. ---- *'Rito': Oh, I love this bad guy stuff. ---- *'Rito': This is boring. *'Both': (Gasps) *'Bulk': Skull, did you see that? *'Skull': Yeah. We better call for backup. ---- *'Skull': But, Bulk, what about the cat? *'Bulk': Forget about the cat. Come on. Let's go. *'Skull': Bulk, I don't think such a good idea. ---- *'Bulk': Maybe we better call for back up. ---- *'Aisha': Rito? What in the world is he doing here? ---- *'Aisha': What in the world are you doing here, creep? *'Rito': Haven't you heard what curiousity did to the cat, Yellow Ranger. Let me show you. ---- *'Aisha': Give it up, Rito. ---- *'Rocky': I've been waiting all day, guys. *'Tommy': Zordon, this is Tommy. We read you. *'Zordon': Tommy, you and the other rangers must teleport to the Angel Grove Animal Shelter. *'Tommy': We're on our way, guys. ---- *'Rito': Well, well, you're not so tough without your friends around here. Are you? Hey, what was that? *'Tommy': Your worst nightmare, Rito. ---- *'Goldar': Send in the Tenga Warriors. ---- *'Rito': What took you guys? ---- *'Aisha': Whatever you up to? You're not getting away with this. *'Rocky': Yeah. And we're make sure of that. *'Rito': Hey, what are you doing? ---- *'Rito': We got a battle to fight. Get him, boys. *'Aisha': Let's do it! ---- *'Rito': Hey, stand still. ---- *'Aisha': Up here. *'Rito': Huh? Why you? *'Aisha': Can't catch me. *'Rito': Hey, hey, where she go? ---- *'Rito': Now, I'm mad! *'Tommy': Why don't you give it up, Rito? You're not gonna win. ---- *'Kimberly': Hey, have you guys seen Tommy? ---- *'Billy': Zordon, this is Billy, we read you. *'Zordon': Billy, you and the others must teleport to the command center immediately. *'Billy': Right. We're on our way. ---- *'Kimberly': Where is he? Who's that girl? ---- *'Billy': But, what about Tommy? We can't just leave him there. *'Adam': We don't even know there is. *'Kimberly': What are we going to do? ---- *'Rocky': Rito's gets really close to the city you guys. We gotta do something. ---- *'Zordon': Keep trying, Alpha. Until we locate them. ---- *'Kimberly': Alpha, do something. ---- *'Aisha': It's breaking up. *'Alpha 5': I'm sorry, Rangers. But the signal is completely gone. Without it I'll be unable to trace Tommy's location. ---- *'Billy': Still nothing. *'Rocky': Now, what are we going to do? *'Zordon': Rangers, the search for Tommy we'll have to wait. ---- *'Billy': We're just gonna have to wait to hope Tommy is alright. *'Kimberly': Yeah. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Hey, Rito! Hold it right there. ---- *'Pink Power Ranger': We won't let you destroy Angel Grove. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Unfortunately, yes. It's time, guys. *'All': Right! *'Red Power Ranger': Alright, let's do it! ---- *'All': Alright, Megazord Battle Mode, Power up! ---- *'Rito': No way. *'All': Ninja Megazord Power Punch! ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Alright. To the moon, Rito! Ha, ha! ---- *'Rita': What are you doing here? ---- *'Billy': Alpha, have you tried retracing the signal from Tommy's communicator. ---- *'Adam': So, there's no way to get to Tommy. *'Aisha': Where you find out what it is? ---- *'Tommy': Alright, Goldar, where's Katherine? ---- *'Tommy': What have you done with her? ---- *'Rita': What would Kimmy think? ---- *'Tommy': You can't do this, Rita? I won't let you. ---- *'White Power Ranger': For the last time. Tell me where she is? ---- *'Billy': Guys, I think I got him. ---- *'Kimberly': Billy, can you get him out of here? ---- *'Adam': What's he doing with him? And where's that girl? ---- *'Adam': Billy, can you figure out a way to get through that shield? *'Billy': Yeah. I think so. Come with me to my lab. Anything that's gonna help us. It's gonna be there. *'White Power Ranger': Alright, you gold monkey, this is it. Time to giving me a best shot. ---- *'Squatt': My queen, Billy and Adam have left the command center and they headed toward Billy's house. *'Rita': Are they alone? *'Squatt': Well, yes, empress. ---- *'Blue Power Ranger': Let's get her. ---- *'Black Power Ranger': Billy! ---- *'Blue Power Ranger': Adam, are you okay? *'Black Power Ranger': I'm fine. *'Blue Power Ranger': She's one tough alley cat. *'Black Power Ranger': We can't do this on our own. We need the others. *'Blue Power Ranger': Right. Guys, this is Billy. We got ambush by one of Rita and Zedd's monster. We need your help. *'Rocky': We read you, Billy. We're on our way. Let's do it, guys. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Okay, teamwork, guys. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': No. She got away. *'Blue Power Ranger': Adam and I better get back to my lab and if we want to find Tommy. *'Pink Power Ranger': Maybe we should get back to the command center. He might try to contact us. *'Red Power Ranger': Let's bring Tommy home guys. *'All': Right! *'Red Power Ranger': Let's go. *'Blue Power Ranger': Ready, Adam? *'Black Power Ranger': Let's do it. *'Blue Power Ranger': Yeah. ---- *'Rito': What, what? What's going on? Who? Where's the fire? ---- *'White Power Ranger': You know me better than that, Goldar. *'Rito': I don't know ya. Will you surrender to me? *'Rita': It's all over now. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Me join force with evil? Saba! *'Rito': What's a matter? Lose something? *'Aisha': We gotta get him out of there. *'Rocky': Billy, this is Rocky do you read? *'Billy': I read you, Rocky. *'Rocky': How's it going over there? *'Billy': Sobering trouble finding the right sequence. I'm so working on it. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Saba, I need you buddy. Yeah. I knew you can do it. ---- *'Adam': Got it. Good job, Billy. *'Billy': Come on. *'Kimberly': Hurry, Billy. *'Billy': So, hope this works. ---- *'Kimberly': Hurry, Billy. *'Billy': I got the coordinates. *'Zordon': Good work, Billy. *'Adam': But, we'll be able to get Tommy and that girl out? *'Billy': We don't know. Unless we try. I don't see that girl. ---- *'Kimberly': And if we don't try. This could be the end of both of them. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Don't lose your faith yet, Saba. ---- *'Kimberly': Yeah. Yes. You made it. I'm so glad you're okay, Tommy. *'Tommy': How'd you find me? *'Adam': You should thank Billy. *'Tommy': Thanks, man, I really owe you one. *'Billy': Hey, I'm always here for you. *'Tommy': Oh, no. Katherine. We have to find her. *'Billy': Rita and Zedd must have her. I haven't been to locate her position anywhere. ---- *'Lord Zedd': What happened? *'Rita': I'll tell you what happened. ---- *'Tommy': Oh, no. *'Billy': She looks familiar. *'Adam': She's the one we have to deal with her earlier today. *'Tommy': Well, we guess we'll deal with her today. ---- *'Katastrophe': Hey, who's that? *'Ninjor': Ninjor. ---- *'All': Ninja Megazord Battle Mode, power up now! ---- *'Ninjor': Pow, pow. *'Katastrophe': I'm won't beat you, Ninjor *'Ninjor': I can not let you, Kitty. Good must prevell. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Iginicaite Docking Sequence now. Alright. You guys ready to do it? Let's finish this feline. ---- *'Ninjor': Okay, you try this on for size. *'All': Falcon Megazord Power Punch! ---- *'Kat': Oh, Tommy, thank goodness. ---- *'Lord Zedd': That adorable cat will prove usefull in the future. Quite useful. ---- *'Kat': It was wonderful meeting you all. *'Tommy': Hey, Kat, if you need anything. You know just let us know. *'Kat': I will, Tommy. ---- *'Kat': I think I love to shop. ---- *'Kimberly': Oh, my god. Look what I got you. ---- *'Lord Zedd': What is it this time, Finster? ---- *'Finster': By combining the technology from the Ninja Zords. ---- *'Lord Zedd': Then, do it, Finster. ---- *'Kimberly': Katherine, bunch of us are going swimming at the lake. You wanna come? *'Kat': Oh, that's really sweet, Kim. ---- *'Tommy': Are you guys coming to the lake or what? *'Kimberly': I am. ---- *'Tommy': Alright, great. *'Kimberly': Okay. Meet you there. Come on. *'Kat': Okay. ---- *'Baboo': We'll never be able to find anything with all these stuff in the way. *'Finster': In my calculations, the domain zords should be right near here. Maybe buy that rock by that rock four by those trees. *'Baboo': I don't see anything. *'Squatt': Whew. You know, Finster, sometimes you're calculations are off. *'Baboo': Whew. *'Squatt': Whew. Huh? Uh, oh. Uh, oh. Look, what this? I think I found something. Baboo, Finster, yeah. I found one of the foreman doors. I mean the doorman zord. *'Baboo': Huh? *'Squatt': Yeah. Look at this. *'Baboo': It's this Hollywood or just vines? *'Squatt': It divide alright. ---- *'Skull': Bulk, look at those kids. Their drowining. *'Bulk': We gotta save them. Hold on, kids! We'll save you. ---- *'Rita': I have a job for you. *'Kat': How may I be your service? *'Rita': Get your paws of the Power Coin from one of the ranger rats. Understand? *'Kat': As you wish, Empress. *'Rita': And be careful not to get caught. ---- *'Kat': You can't count on me. ---- *'Aisha': We're gonna have so much fun together. *'Kat': Hi. *'Kimberly': Oh, hey, you're made it. *'Aisha': Hey. *'Kimberly': Let's go. Are you coming? *'Kat': Uh, right behind you. *'Kimberly': Okay. ---- *'Rito': Well, created a division. *'Lord Zedd': Brilliant. You finally proving yourself to be more than just a by a bones, Rito. *'Rito': Well, you know I always try it, Zedd. ---- *'Kimberly': Hi. ---- *'Adam': And one and a two. Going solo. ---- *'Aisha': Adios. Surf's up. ---- *'Rocky': Hey, Tenga, don't aboard with the water. Just kidding. *'Kimberly': I suggest you're back off, feather brain. ---- *'Bulk': Hey, did she just? How did she? ---- *'Tommy': Kim, are you okay? *'Kimberly': Yeah. I'm fine. That was really weird. You guys where did Katherine go? *'Kat': Here it is. The Power Coin is requested. ---- *'Rita': Zedd, do you know what's this means? *'Lord Zedd': Yes, I do. We can steal the Falcon Zord reach will render the Rangers defenseless. Once we have his technology and find the right power source. ---- *'Tommy': We read you, Alpha. What's up? *'Alpha 5': Goldar and the Tengas have been left through the park. *'Tommy': Again? Oh, man. We better get our stuff and get over there. *'Billy': Come on. *'Tommy': Let's go. What is it? *'Kimberly': I don't know I never felt like this before. I'll be okay. *'Tommy': You sure? *'Kimberly': Yeah. Let's go. *'Tommy': Okay. *'Kimberly': You guys. My Power Coin is missing. *'Aisha': What? *'Kimberly': Oh. ---- *'Kimberly': What's happening to me? *'Billy': Your body. She seems to be experience some kind of energy drain. *'Tommy': Zordon, this is Tommy. Come in. *'Zordon': Yes, Tommy? *'Tommy': Kimberly's Power Coin is missing. She seems beginning to weaker. ---- *'Zordon': You must use your Power Coins to recharge Kimberly until she's strong enough to be teleported to the command center. *'Tommy': Right, Zordon. Could you guys stay here? Ninjor and I will handle Goldar. *'Aisha': We'll take care of her, Tommy. Be careful. ---- *'Goldar': No friends, White Ranger. *'Ninjor': Over here. The two of us can easily handle all of you. *'Goldar': Tengas, get them! *(White Power Ranger, Ninjor and Tengas are fighting each other) *'Rita': Well, my little feline. Are you ready for your next assignment? *'Kat': I'm always ready, empress. *'Rita': Take this Power Coin and use it to steal the Falcon Zord. *'Kat': Yes, Empress. ---- *'Goldar': There's so many of us. It's so you were them. Why can't we defeat now? Why? *'White Power Ranger': There you go. And now it's your turn. *'Goldar': Don't be so sure. *'Ninjor': Your time's up. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Come on, Ninjor. We can not let Lord Zedd defeat us. Reach out your hand. *'Ninjor': Here, Tommy. I'm trying. *'White Power Ranger': Almost there. Ninjor, what's happening? Ninjor. I'm not giving up, Goldar. ---- *'White Power Ranger': No way. *'Goldar': It's been nice chatting with you. *'White Power Ranger': Goldar, come back! We're not through! Man! Zordon, this is Tommy. Lord Zedd stolen the Falcon Zord. What should I do? *'Zordon': You must return to the command center, Tommy. *'White Power Ranger': Yes, Zordon. Oh, man. I can't beleive fine to defeat the Power Rangers. Well, I'm not gonna let it happen. If it takes every last ounce of my strength. I will see to it that the Power Rangers are trumpith. If is the that's the last thing to do. ---- *'Ninjor': Let me out of here you fiend! ---- *'Zordon': Ninjoe will recharge your power coins. He linked them with your natural human energy. Because, Kimberly's power coin is in evil hands her body is being affected. *'Tommy': Zedd must use her power coin to get inside the Falcon Zord and take it. *'Billy': Which left Ninjor powerless an easy target. *'Zordon': Rangers, I'm afraid I have more bad news. ---- *'Zordon': I think Lord Zedd has discovered the long lost zords of Zordina. All his actions indicate that created a new fleet of evil fighting machines. *'Rocky': With our zords out of commission. We're powerless against him. *'Tommy': Kimberly. Kim. *'Zordon': Retrieving Kimberly's Power Coin is the only answer. Unless we can do that she won't survive. ---- :Zordon: I want you to begin searching the computer for an alternate energy source. :Alpha 5: Zordon, I'm so nervous. All the silicone is sweating out of my central processor. :Zordon: You need to stay calm, Alpha. Your guardian's own life depends on it. ---- *'Tommy': How is she, Billy? *'Billy': She's in a deep sleep. By losing her power coins cause her body to get very weak. I'm afraid with her power coin missing. There's never gonna be another pink ranger. ---- *'Alpha 5': This can't be happening. *'Tommy': There's gotta be something we could do, Zordon. We can't lose Kimberly. I can't lose her. Alpha can't lose her! ---- *'Rito': Hey, what do you mean? ---- *'Adam': Kimberly's gonna be okay. *'Rocky': Yeah, Zordon's looking for a way to help her right now. ---- *'Kat': Hi, guys. *'Rocky': Hey, Kat. *'Kat': Has anyone seen Kimberly? I was suppose to meet her for lunch. ---- *'Kat': Unless you're free, Tommy? ---- *'Kat': Hope Kimberly shows up. ---- *'Zordon': Have you found the substitute for her power source yet? *'Alpha 5': Not yet, Zordon. ---- *'Zordon': Alert the rangers, Alpha. ---- *'Tommy': We're on our way. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Okay, smiley, that's it. We're sending you packing. *'White Power Ranger': Yeah. ---- *'Black Power Ranger': Yeah. *'Red Power Ranger': You got it. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Guys, are you okay? You rest here. I'll take care of him. ---- *'White Power Ranger': No, you sour tooth slug. We won't be through until we extracted you from this planet. ---- *'Kimberly': What's going on? (Alpha 5 gives Kimberly a big hug.) *'Alpha 5': Kimberly, you're awake. *'Zordon': The other rangers are battling Zedd's monster in the park. ---- *'Kimberly': I have to help her, Zordon. ---- *'Zordon': Until we find an alternate power source for you. ---- *'Kimberly': That's it. She's my friend. I have to help her. ---- *'Zordon': Katherine can't wait. ---- *'Zordon': Have a safe journey. *'Kimberly': Thanks, Zordon. Alpha, please teleport me there. *'Alpha 5': Of course, Kimberly. ---- *'Kimberly': Hey, you feather dusters . Let her go or prepare to be killed. Just try me. ---- *'Goldar': Good work, Tengas. ---- *'Kat': Tommy will miss you. ---- *'White Power Ranger': We're not finished yet, fang face. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Hey, he bolts when ever has the upper hand. What gives? *'White Power Ranger': I don't know. ---- *'Yellow Power Ranger': You know I think we need to go back to the command center now. *'Black Power Ranger': I agree. *'White Power Ranger': Yeah. Let's do it. *'All': Power up! ---- *'Bulk': Just you wait. You'll see. ---- *'Tommy': It was a trick. *'Zordon': I'm afraid so, Tommy. ---- *'Aisha': What does he want with her now? ---- *'Tommy': Oh, man. This is unbelievable. ---- *'Alpha 5': What's this, rangers? *'Billy': What is it, Alpha? *'Alpha 5': Lord Zedd has power fusion to the shogun zords. ---- *'Billy': Without ours now. We're sitting ducks. ---- *'Stone': We've been here piratically a whole day. ---- *'Skull': Hey. Hello, kitty, kitty. ---- *'Kat': Hi, Skull. *'Skull': Hey. ---- *'Bulk': Hey, Stone, I'm telling ya. Strange things happen at the park and we'll always right in the moment of it. You'll see. ---- *'Tommy': Have you been able good fix on Kimberly, Billy? *'Billy': We're still trying, Tommy. *'Lord Zedd': Please! Allow me to save you the trouble, Rangers. *'Aisha': Oh, my gosh. *'Adam': How'd he get in there? *'Billy': I haven't got a clue. *'Lord Zedd': Your precious Pink Ranger is here with me. I'm having a wonderful time, draining all the power out of her body. By the end of today, she will no longer be in the pink. In fact, she'll be history! See, she's already sleeping in quite comfortably, which is nice work, if you can get it. *'Zordon': I demand that you release the Pink Ranger. *'Lord Zedd': Don't bother, Zordon! The only one making demands at this point is me. *'Tommy': What do you want? *'Lord Zedd': Teleport me to the command center, and I will tell you in person. *'Alpha 5': The command center is no place for the likes of you! *'Lord Zedd': (impressed) What a sharp, mechanical tongue you have, Alpha. Do this now, or risk harm to your precious Kimberly. *'Tommy': Zordon, we don't have a choice. We have to. For Kimberly. *'Zordon': I agree with your decision, Tommy. Alpha, you may proceed. *'Lord Zedd': (Laughing) Greetings, my friends. Isn't anyone going to ask me how my trip was? *'Zordon': Get on with it, Zedd. While you sit there, Kimberly's life is ebbing away. *'Lord Zedd': Hmm. Not a bad place. I guess, Zordon, if you spend your money well over eons, you could create something very nice. A little tacky in a few places, but with some modifications like before. Hmmm. When I take over, I'll have my darling wife redecorate it. Or perhaps Alpha could, since he made the Center. ---- *'Tommy': Alright. Get on with it, Zedd. What do you want? *'Zordon': I will never let you get away with this. *'Lord Zedd': Save your breath, Zordon! I'm giving them commands around here for once. Hmmm. However, I'll give you a few moments or so to make your decision. *'Adam': Tommy, what do we do? *'Billy': We can't let anything happen to Kimberly. She's one of us. ---- *'Lord Zedd': So, now, what did you decide? I can't wait to hear it. ---- :Rita Repulsa: (tenderly) My sweet Alpha, have no fear. You can come out of your hiding place now. :(She curls her fingers towards herself, and Alpha is encased in a dark aura that wafts around him. His legs and feet move uncontrollably towards the sorceress.) :Lord Zedd: Alright, Power Rangers, Zordon, this is your dilemma: either you agree to pilot my new fleet of zords and do all my bidding. Or, you can refuse my deal, in which case we can all sit around and have a jolly time watching the pink ranger waste away. :{Alpha begins to quietly sob. Seeing this, Zedd rises from his throne and approaches his former minion.) :Lord Zedd: Alpha? Alpha, what's wrong? :Alpha 5: I do not want Kimberly to die. :Rita Repulsa: But Alpha, if the Rangers don't do this... :{She trails off, seeing the Rangers' depressed faces. Zedd finally relents.} :Lord Zedd: Okay, Rangers, you don't have to use my gifts for evil. However, I will only release Kimberly, reveal her location and restore her energy if one of you fights me one on one, and wins. :Tommy: I accept. ---- (Zedd and Tommy are battling one-on-one in the park.) *'Tommy': How's it coming, guys? *'Billy': Still searching. If I can get a lock on Kimberly and tell her teleport back to the command center. ---- *'Aisha': Zordon, what happens to our powers after we help her. ---- *'Tommy': We'll deal with that later. The important thing is get Kim back. *'Billy': I've located her. We can thank Rita for this, actually. *'Rocky': Where is Kimberly? *'Billy': She's being held in one of Zedd's pocket dimensions. I got coordinates to unlock to the computer. *'Aisha': Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get her out of there. *'Billy': I'm afraid it's not that easy, Aisha. She's being held in a pocket dimension that's beyond our reach. *'Tommy': Wait a minute. If we can get through the front door, there always a back door. *'Billy': The portal com. I used it once when you stuck inside Zedd's dimension. ---- *'Tommy': Back off, Zedd. I'm getting Kimberly out of here. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Okay, Zedd, I'm ready for you. ---- *'White Power Ranger': We'll just have to see about that now won't we? ---- *'Lord Zedd': Come on, Tommy. You can't be serious with that toy sword. *'White Power Ranger': I don't get more serious than this, Zedd. Bullseye. Yes. *'Lord Zedd': Ha! Not exactly! *'White Power Ranger': It's just like you to have hubris. Hyah! (The force of Saba's strike snaps Zedd's staff in two. Dark Power begins to seep out of it, and Zedd groans in pain as his body weakens.) *'Lord Zedd': NO! Why you power parasite! You will pay for that! ---- *'White Power Ranger': You're toast! *'Lord Zedd': For the moment, yes, you have beaten me. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Atta boy, Tommy! Yeah! *'Yellow Power Ranger': Let's get him! *'Black Power Ranger': Yeah. I'm with you. *'Blue Power Ranger': Shogun Megazord, power up! *(Shogun Zords combine into Shogun Megazord) *'Blue Power Ranger': Hang on. *'Red Power Ranger': Yeah. *'White Power Ranger': Billy, let's get warm between the eye. *'Blue Power Ranger': No problem, Tommy. Watch this. ---- *'Lord Zedd': They broke my staff, depleting my powers even further. They stole my zords. I want them to pay for making me so miserable! *'Rita Repulsa': We still have trapped Ninjor in the bottle. Kimberly's power coin. *'Lord Zedd': But my power is draining away from me! *'Rita Repulsa': Like I told you, this was my plan all along - marry you in a sham wedding, then make your powers my own! ---- *'Kimberly': Hey, guys. I wanna thank you so much for helping me out. ---- *'Alpha 5': How are you feeling, Kimberly? *'Kimberly': Wonderful. Thanks, Alpha. ---- *'Tommy': But we'll still get it back you guys. ---- *'Billy': Zordon, until we can get Kimberly's Power Coin back, she'll gonna be able to draw power from the rest of us. She's still a Pink Ranger. *'Alpha 5': Always gonna be one, I hope! *'Kimberly': Don't worry, Alpha 5. Once one, always one, forever one. ---- *'Adam': What about our zords? ---- *'Tommy': And Ninjor we've gotta get back somehow. *'Adam': We will. And we'll bring Lord Zedd down for good and we'll do. *'Rocky': Well, at least we gain control of our new zords. *'Aisha': Yeah. And their awesome. *'Zordon': These power zords are known as the Shogun Zords. Kimberly you and Tommy will share the zord and I'm certain they will serve you will well, rangers. ---- *'Ernie': Here's the milk you ordered, Kimberly. *'Kimberly': Oh, thank you, Ernie. *'Ernie': No problem. ---- *'Kimberly': Hey, Ernie, have you seen PC? ---- *'Bulk': Excuse me, sir. You forgot this and this. *'Thief': Right. Thanks. ---- *'Kimberly': My car. You guys, my car just got stolen. *'Bulk': Where? *'Kimberly': Right there. Just drove down that way. *'Bulk': Come on! ---- *'Kat': I'm not evil. I'm good. *'Rita': No, you're more than that. ---- *'Adam': Don't worry. We'll find her. ---- *'Zordon': Alpha, my sensors detected something's wrong in Angel Grove. *'Alpha 5': Yes, Zordon. Let me see if I can get it located. *'Zordon': Hurry, Alpha. ---- *'Zordon': Alpha, activate the x-ray scanner. *'Alpha 5': I hope you are wrong. But you never are. What are we going to do? *'Zordon': Contact the other rangers at once. ---- *'Tommy': Alpha, we read you. *'Alpha 5': Rangers, teleport to the command center at once. This is an emergency. *'Adam': Kimberly and Aisha aren't with us. *'Alpha 5': I'll contact Aisha. Just hurry. *'Tommy': We're on our way. ---- *'Adam': This is an nightmare. *'Aisha': How do we suppose destroy this monster! We can't risk to destroy what's inside. ---- *'Billy': Alpha, do you think you could use the scrambler? ---- *'Zordon': To stop this Crabby Cabby. You'll have to surround him at all sides. To do this you will need faster new vehicles. Alpha. *'Aisha': New vehicles? *'Zordon': Yes, Rangers. I think you'll be very please with these. Look behind you. *(They turned around the see the Shark Cycles) *'Billy': Alpha, you really out done yourself. *'Tommy': No question about it. *'Billy': Wow. *'Aisha': Look how beautiful they are. *'Adam': They're incredible. *'Zordon': These are your new Shark Cycles. They were created out of the fossilized fin of the Great Prehistoric Sharks. Like the shark. They are swift and powerful. The spirit of the great shark resides in them. You must always be alert and careful. When riding them and they will serve you well. *'Alpha 5': You'll be happy to know I also equipped them with several battle features should you find yourself in danger. *'Rocky': You're the best, Alpha! Come on, guys. We got a cab to catch. *'Tommy': Yeah, let's do it. ---- *'Red Power Ranger': Pull over! ---- *'White Power Ranger': Stay him, guys. ---- *'White Power Ranger': Just surround them. He's got people inside! ---- *'Stone': Who? ---- *'Kimberly': Where's Aisha? Notes *In Part I, when the Rangers "demorph" from their ninja form, Tommy steps back and onto Adam's foot. *Part II features Saba's final speaking appearance in the show. *Part I reveals that, even though Alpha was freed from Rita's control and the spell over him was broken in Part III of The Wedding, Rita stills attains at least some control over Alpha's body; she uses her dark magic to force Alpha to approach her and Zedd. *Part I marks the first time a non-morphed human appears in a Zord cockpit. *Part II uses no Sentai footage. *First appearance of the Shogunzords, which are the first sets of individual warrior zords. *First and only time Ninjor fights giant size in American footage. *When Rita and Rito appear to gloat at the end of Part I, Tommy responds with "it's the Addams family", refering to another show and movie series. *Part II marks the final use of Kimberly's normal morphing sequence. She will get a more enhanced one in A Not-So-Different Shade of Pink. *Paul Schrier (Bulk) and Jason Narvy (Skull) only appear in Part II during the end credits (which shows a deleted scene from the episode where Bulk and Skull encounter Katastrophe). Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Episode